Gotta Catch 'em All
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: Prussia decides that since he loves cute things he's going to collect all the cute nations of the world! Kink-meme.


"Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all...Pokémon!" Prussia sang. Dear lord did he miss the first generation of Pokémon. He told Kiku he needed to stop making them but the Japanese man told it was beyond his control by now. Gilbert sighed and leaned back in his chair. Besides it was almost impossible to get every cute Pokémon on one game, he still never got a Mew!

Gilbert blinked as a stray thought followed that. He nearly had every cute Pokémon...but there was one collectable cute thing he had never thought of getting before. Springing out of his chair the personified Prussia ran to his room, pulling out a world map and a red Sharpie marker. He chuckled as he circled certain nations as Gilbird landed on his head. Gilbert was gonna catch 'em all!

* * *

><p>"<strong>BASTARD! LET ME GO!<strong>"

"Ve~ Where are we going brother Prussia?"

"Friend of yours Feliciano, Lovino?"

"**SHUT UP SEBORGA!**"

"That's not nice..." Gilbert threw Romano on the couch and softly sat down the other two Italians.

"Can I have another piggy back ride?" Feliciano asked as his brother fumed where he was dropped.

"Later Feli, I gotta go get more friends."

"You can't just-" The door slammed shut as the door opened and closed. "...Albino bastard..."

* * *

><p>"Let me go! I'm a lady!"<p>

"Gilbert this is highly improper!"

"Uncle Gil what's going on?" The three Italians looked up as the door opened. Gilbert stood there with Seychelles over on shoulder, Monaco in his arms, and Wy whacking him with her broom from her clinging position on his other shoulder. The Prussian hissed as Wy whacked the side of his face.

"Bad Wy! Bad!" Gilbert yelled as he gently sat Monaco down, who brushed off her dress. Seychelles slid off his shoulder as Gilbert grabbed the still screaming micro-nation and threw her at Romano, who let out a curse in surprise.

"Demon child! You're lucky you're cute!"

"Shut up you-" The door slammed shut. "...pervert..."

* * *

><p>"But Gil-"<p>

"Relax Birdie, everything's fine."

"Alfred is expecting me to arrive in Washington-"

"The state?"

"...No, D.C."

"Then it's okay!" Gilbert said as he opened the door.

"**Bastard!**" Romano yelled and charged at the Prussian. Gilbert easily turned in a half circle and grabbed the curl of the charging Italian.

"Try to keep them under control." Prussia said with a grin and handed the curl attached to the stuttering, blushing Italian to Matthew.

"But-" Canada tried to talked only to have the door shut. "...Gilbert..." Matthew trailed off, only to get shoved by Romano, who rushed to the bathroom as soon as te Canadian let of of his curl.

"Canada, come play Monopoly with Monaco and me!" Seychelles called, waving him over. Matthew smiled and joined the two girls. Francis would throw a fit if he found out three of his old colonies went missing.

* * *

><p>"But Germany this <strong>IS<strong> important! Three of my babies are missing! It's terrible! What if they're starving?" Francis wailed over the phone with Ludwig, who rubbed his forehead. He was stuck at the office with so much paperwork and now he had to deal with France.

"Franc-"

"Oh Ludwig! I need comfort! And you're the only one who can give it with your strong muscles and your (_most likely_) long thick co-" Ludwig slammed the phone down on the receiver, blushing darkly. The German fixed his reading glasses and sighed. If Gilbert had anything to do with Gilbert...

* * *

><p>"Mister Gilbert!" This cry was followed with giggles as the door opened. All the nations were around the Monopoly board, Wy yelling at Romano that he had no idea how to run an economy. Matthew blinked at the scene as Feliciano and Seborga poked their heads out of the kitchen to see what was going on.<p>

Gilbert stood there, holding Kiku over his shoulder with Taiwan sitting on his other shoulder and Hong Kong following boredly. "Got some new guest!" Gilbert said as Mei jumped off his shoulder.

"Ve~ Kiku!" Feilciano sang as he approached them, taking Kiku away from the Prussian. Gilbert looked around and nodded to himself.

"Two more should do."

"Two more-" The door shut. "...what?" Li Xiao asked.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Don't run!" Gilbert's yell was cut of by someone crashing into the door.<p>

"Stupid door! When I'm an empire you're the second to go!" The door opened which allowed Peter to run in, his seagull following. The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus followed at a much calmer pace. There was a cry of outrage as Sealand nearly knocked over Romano's bowl of pasta.

"Be back soon!" Gilbert said.

""Wait! Isn't that-" The door shut. "...Uncle Norway's bunny collection..?" Sealand asked, pointing at the six pink bunnies sitting on the movie case.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig! I can't find Kiku, Mei, or Li Xiao!" Yao yelled in barely understandable English before going off in Chinese. Ludwig nodded his thanks to the woman who handed him an ice pack and a look of pity. He put the ice pack to his forehead and waited fro her to leave before addressing Yao.<p>

"Yao...Yao...Yao...**YAO!**" The other end went silent. "Thank you. Calm down, they're fully capable of looking after themselves. They're just busy." Even as Ludwig said that he got a gut feeling that it was all because of Gilbert that these nations had gone missing.

* * *

><p>"G-G-Gil?"<p>

"It's okay!"

"Does my brother know about this?"

"...Yeah! Of course!"

"G-Gil why a-am I b-being carried?"

"Cause you're shaking! It's so cute!" Matthew opened the door and watched as Gilbert carried Raivis to the couch then wrap him in a blanket. Sisia smiled her thanks to the personified Canada before taking a seat. She giggled as Peter scrambled to sit next to her, a light blush on his cheeks. Li Xiao pouted and glared at Gilbert, who was beaming at them.

"Awesome!" He yelled with a chirp from Gilbird. "Now who wants to play Monopoly?" Groans answered him.

* * *

><p>"I don't need this Hercules! Stop...Stop! I don't need you and Sadiq fighting in my house while my little brother is missing!" It was clear Cyprus was crying and Ludwig had no urge to yell at the poor nation. He adjusted his brieftcase and unlocked the front door.<p>

"I'm sure he'll pop up soon and when he does he'll be perfectly fine Cy-" Ludwig froze as he opened the front door and saw fifteen sleeping nations on the floor with Gilbird, a seagull, and six pink bunnies scattered about them, and in the center of the sleeping pile was Gilbert. "Cyprus...I found your brother..."

* * *

><p>"See Mom! I found Lukas's bunnies!"<p>

"That's nice Peter, I'm sure he'll be happy to have them back."

"Th'nks f'r f'nd'ng h'm."

"Anytime Berwald." The door was softly closed after the family and Ludwig turned to give his older brother a sharp glare.

"What West?" Gilbert asked innocently from where he stood next to Liechtenstein. The door was knocked on at that moment. Ludwig opened it and immediately an angry Swiss stormed up to Gilbert and pulled his rifle on him.

"If you **ever** look at Sisia again I'll shoot you!"

"You'd shoot me anyway!" Vash glared but lowered his gun as Sisia pushed it away from Gilbert. He gave Prussia a look that said it wasn't over and left with his little sister. Ludwig closed the door after them and looked at Gilbert.

"What possessed you to kidnap fourteen nations?"

"I had to catch 'em all!"


End file.
